wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń I
300px|right Opuściwszy piekło, Wergili i Dante wydostają się na wyspę, pośród której wznosi się góra czyśćcowa. Stojący na straży góry Katon z Utyki zezwala poetom na wędrówkę po czyśćcu. 1 Ku łagodniejszej fali wzdyma płótno :Łódź mego ducha i na cichsze morze :Wpływa, za sobą mając toń okrutną. 4 A ja o wtórnym z królestw śpiew ułożę, :Gdzie się duch ludzki z grzesznej myje pleśni, :Gotując stanąć na niebieskim dworze. 7 Lecz tutaj, martwa poezyjo, wskrześnij! :Słudze waszemu dodajcie natchnienia :Wy, Muzy Święte! Kalliope, wstań w pieśni, 10 Posil ją echem potężnego brzmienia, :Co to sroczymi ukarało pióry :Nędznych śpiewaczek niepokorne pienia. 13 Wschodnim szafirom podobne lazury, :Co się zebrały jak gdyby powłoka :Sfery miesięcznej na niebie bez chmury, 16 Radość mym myślom wróciły z wysoka, :Ledwie Mistrz z martwych stref mię wyprowadzi, :Ciężkich dla piersi i smutnych dla oka. 19 Piękny płaneta, co na miłość radzi, :Całą wschodową rozpogadzał ścianę, :Blask zwyciężając Ryb, swojej czeladzi. 22 Zwrócę się w prawo i okiem przystanę :U podbieguna; gwiazd tam ujrzę czworo :Po pierwszych ludziach późniejszym nieznane. 25 Niebiosa od nich — zda się —jasność biorą: :O ty północny widnokręgu wdowi, :Któremu nigdy te światła nie gorą!... 28 Potem wzrok zdejmę z niebieskich wezgłowi :I patrzę w stronę, kędy Niedźwiedzica :Zaszła, już memu niewidna wzrokowi. 31 Samotny starzec tam stał; jego lica300px|right :Dostojną były kraszone zasługą; :Cześć dlań poczułem jak syn dla rodzica. 34 Brodę sędziwą miał i bardzo długą, :Tej samej barwy co włosów pierścienie, :Która spływała w dół podwójną smugą. 37 Owego czworga gwiazd święte promienie :W twarz blaskiem takiej biły mu urody, :Że jaśniał niby słoneczne zjawienie. 40 „Kto wy jesteście, co ślepej skroś wody :Przed niepożytą uszliście męczarnią — :Rzekł, wiejąc pierzem swej czcigodnej brody. — 43 Kto wyprowadził was? Kto był latarnią :Rozchylającą bezdenne pomroki, :Którymi piekieł doliny się czarnią? 46 Czy to otchłanne skruszono wyroki :Lub z Nieba wolność potępieńcom dano :Na moich pieczar wdzierać się opoki?" 49 Tedy Wódz żywo ujął mą podaną :Dłoń, za czym mową i ręką, i ruchy :Brew mi ukorzył moją i kolano. 52 „Nie z mej go chęci wiodę między duchy; :Niebieska Pani — Wergiliusz odpowie — :Zszedłszy, kazała dodać mu otuchy. 55 Lecz skoro pragniesz poznać szczegółowie, :Kto my zacz i skąd przychodzim w tej porze, :Nie lza, jeno ci posłusznie wysłowię: 58 Ostatnie jemu nie zagasły zorze, :Ale, z płochości, kresu niedaleki :Prawie już wchodził na życia rozdroże. 61 Przeto podparłem chód jego kaleki, :A żadna droga w te nie wiodła kraje :Prócz onej jednej, przez ogniste steki. 64 Już potępieńcze przebrnęliśmy zgraje, :Za czym mu rzeszę innych mar ukażę, :Która pod twoją zwierzchnością się kaje. 67 Jak go tu wiodłem, prędko nie wyrażę; :Z wysokich dziedzin schodzi na mnie władza :Czyniąca, że z nim do ciebie się ważę. 70 Mile go przyjmij, bo-ć go tu sprowadza :Wolności żądza; jak się drogo ceni, :Wie ten, co za nią krew oddać się zgadza 73 I z dobrowolną śmiercią się nie leni, :W Utyce ziemskie rzucając zewłoki, :Co je dzień wielki kiedyś rozpromieni. 76 Nie starte dla nas odwieczne wyroki: :On jeszcze żyje, mnie Minos nie zmaga; :Przebywam w kręgu Marcji jasnookiej, 79 Co spojrzeniami — zda się — ciebie błaga, :Byś ją przygarnął na swe święte łono. :Niechże cię skłoni tych oczu powaga 82 Puścić nas w górę siedemkroć toczoną; :Pochwał na ciebie odniosę jej siła, :Jeśli pozwolisz, że cię tam wspomioną". 85 „Marcja mym oczom tak bywała miła — :Rzekł — póki ziemskie dzierżyło mię pęto, :Że wszelkich życzeń zawsze dostąpiła, 88 Lecz dziś, gdy mieszka za rzeką przeklętą, :Jej prośby wagę tracą skutkiem prawa :Działającego, odkąd nas rozjęto. 91 Skoro mu z niebios Pani tak łaskawa, :Jako powiadasz, prośba tu nie k'rzeczy; :Dość mi, że przez cię taki rozkaz dawa. 94 Idź przeto, a on niech się ubezpieczy :Paskiem z sitowia, wodą zmyj mu lice, :Niechaj zeń spłynie wszystek brud człowieczy. 97 Nie lza, by w jego zamglone źrenice :Patrzali święci tych dziedzin stróżowie, :Którzy przedrajskie obchodzą granice. 100 Tam gdzie najniższe miejsce na ostrowie, :Gdzie brzeg wysepki ciągłe fale piorą, :W miękkim namule wyrasta sitowie; 103 Roślina, liściem obrosła i korą, :Nie zdoła w grunt ów zapuścić korzeni, :Bo ją bijące fale wnet rozbiorą. 106 Po innej ścieżce wyjdziecie z zieleni :I poszukacie lżejszej w górę drogi, :Wciąż idąc torem słonecznych promieni". 109 To rzekłszy, zniknął, a jam wstał na nogi, :Bezmownie Wodza czepiając się boku :I oczy wznosząc doń, pielgrzym ubogi. 112 „Synu — tak zaczął — pilnuj mego kroku; :Zejdźmy z powrotem, kędy do podnóża :Równina spływa po pagórnym stoku". 115 Szare mgły ranne zwyciężała zorza, :Pędząc przed sobą, za czym już z daleka :Rozpoznawałem migotanie morza. 118 Szliśmy po puszczy, podobni do człeka, :Co nim ślad znajdzie ścieżki obłąkanej, :Rozumie ciągle, że go próżno czeka. 121 Gdyśmy przybyli, gdzie szron rosy ranej :Ze słońcem walczy, ale się nie trwoni, :W cieniu na czerstwym gruncie uchowany, 124 Mistrz mój łagodnie ku ziemi się skłoni :I rąk swych muszle zwilży na murawie. :Ja wiedząc, czego z lubych czekać dłoni, 127 Spłakane jemu jagody podstawię: :Więc twarz mi obmył i barwy pierwotne :Wrócił przyćmione w piekielnej kurzawie. 130 Stąd na wybrzeże wyszliśmy samotne, :Którego wody nie zaznały wiosła :Zdolnego szlaki odnaleźć powrotne. 133 Tu trzcinę, która za falą się niosła, :Jak starzec życzył, wiązał mi na ciele: :O cudo, gdzie szczknął, trawa wraz odrosła, 136 Nie uszczuplało się poddane ziele! Czyściec 01